Manchester City
by blaken
Summary: This is a story about three Manchester City players and the pressure of domestic and European games.


Prologue

"And Aguero is lining up for the penalty. Do you reckon he can score, Martin?"  
"I don't know Alan, can he?"  
"Judging by the form he's been in lately, I reckon he will. Here he is. He's taking the run up and... it hits the right hand side of the post and Mahrez hits the open goal.1-0!" 12 minutes later... "Sané is in, chips to the left of the keeper! In! Man City 2-0 Liverpool 26'."  
64 minutes later... "What a comeback Al! Man City 2-3 Liverpool.

Chapter One Sergio Aguero POV

"I can't believe I missed that penalty!" I said.  
"It wasn't just you Kun. The whole team didn't play well." soothed Man City's manager, Pep Guardiola.  
I walked out of the dressing room to get ready to leave. That was the league decider and we only needed one point and we would have won it. I didn't play well at all. I went to meet my wife Giannina Aguero, an Argentine model, in our Ferrari Lé Ferrari. I was a miserable sod the whole night.  
The Champion's League Final is coming soon, I can't dwell on this loss, there's work to do, I thought. This one is against PSG. I've got a tough one ahead.

I didn't get any sleep last night as I was thinking about the game coming up in two days. I hop out of bed and walk into the kitchen and make some cereal for me and Giannina. I watched the morning news and the sports headlines had my name on it. Has Sergio Aguero lost his form after his terrible performance in Man City's loss against Liverpool Here's Pep Guardiola's words after the game: 'He knows he'll be lucky to play the game against PSG in the final.' That's Ben Holland reporting live."  
"Oh hell," I said.

Chapter Two Pep Guardiola POV

I'm walking away from what seemed to be the worst match my team has ever played and the press just won't let it go. They're following me every and I can't get a break from criticism. I just want to go home to Cristina, my wife. Everywhere I drove, reporter cars would follow. Finally I got home, Cristina was asleep on the couch. Her favourite show The Bold and the Beautiful was covering the TV screen. I flicked through the guide and found the Man City v Liverpool highlights. I put that on and walked across the hall into the kitchen. I opened the fridge and pulled open the fridge and there was some leftover chicken casserole. I put that in the microwave and walk back into living room and press play on the highlights. It was a terrible team play from Man City. The only player that really stood out was Riyad Mahrez. The rest of the team played crap.  
I walked into my bedroom and got out of my sweater and buttoned shirt and took off my shoes and pants. I put on my shorts and singlet and went to bed.

Chapter Three Riyad Mahrez POV

That game was disappointing. I feel like I played well but not well enough, obviously. Pep Guardiola has got faith in me and the team. I just wish we could have gotten more goals. Then we would have won the almighty Premier League. I stayed at the Etihad Stadium for a while after the game to talk with my friends, Bernado Silva and Ilkay Gundogan. After I chatted with them, It was about 1 am. "I suppose I should be getting home," I told them. They agreed to that. I drove back to my home in London. After a long few hours I made it, and hopped in bed.

I woke up at the crack of dawn so I could meet up with Sergio. We are meeting at a pizzeria to talk about the game and what we could do better in the Champions League final. I take a seat in my car and drive into the City of Manchester. We were going to train at Etihad, but it's pouring down with rain. "See ya!" I yelled out from the car to my wife, but she didn't respond. She's probably still asleep, I thought.

Chapter Four Sergio Aguero POV

I turned off the TV and put my black Nike's on. I'm supposed to meet up with Riyad at a pizzeria in the city. Tomorrow is the Champions League final and I need to discuss our tactics for the game with Riyad. I drove on the highway and into the city. There was peak hour traffic and I needed to take the tolls to get around it. I heard a loud bang outside my car. I look through my window and-

Chapter Five Riyad Mahrez POV

I left and put on the radio and the traffic news was on. "There has been a large crash involving five vehicles. All drivers are unidentified. 30 minute delay on Trevis Freeway.

The road was all cleared up and I was all free to go. I messaged Sergio that It's all cleared up. He didn't respond, but I didn't expect him to. I arrived at the pizzeria and ordered a large pepperoni pizza for me Sergio. He was taking a while to get here. That's really unlike him. Normally he likes to get to meetings as soon as he can.

I've waited for what seemed like 2 hours, stills no sign of him. I walked inside the pizzeria and the radio was on. It was further news on the crash. "And one of the drivers has been confirmed as Manchester City's star striker, Sergio Aguero."

Chapter Six Pep Guardiola POV

I've never tasted taco flavoured chips. I thought as I walked in the snack aisle of the supermarket. I looked around me and slowly took the packet of chips. I can never say no to new flavours of chips. I went to the counter and payed for the groceries and on my way home I helped myself to some of the taco flavoured chips. I made sure to save some for Cristina. My phone started vibrating. I took it out of my pocket and answered. It was Riyad. "What's up Riyad?"  
"Umm, there was a car crash today, and umm, Sergio was involved," he said.  
"What, was he the one that caused the crash or was he in it?" I asked.  
"Could have been both."  
Oh lord, I thought. This is the worst thing ever. I payed and ran out the door, sat in the seat and sped towards the crash site. There was enough news reporters to fill an olympics swimming pool. I hurried through the reporters and I was suddenly stopped by the police tape.

Chapter Seven Riyad Mahrez POV

I panicked and ran into my car. I drove 20 km over the limit, just so I could get to the crash site.


End file.
